


The Introduction of the Lexan Paddle

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Paddle, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is keeping a secret, and it's not going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Introduction of the Lexan Paddle

Kurt had been back at McKinley for two and half weeks when Azimio started up again. To begin with, it was just the usual taunting and name-calling. Kurt didn’t want to say anything to anybody. He was happy to be back with his friends, and he was worried that if his Dad (or his Daddy) found out what was going on, he’d be shipped back to Dalton.

Whether it was intended to be punitive or not, being sent away had certainly felt like a punishment. So Kurt kept his mouth shut. Which of course caused Azimio to escalate. Although this time (thank Gaga), there were no pee balloons. Kurt did get slushied a few times, but he managed to convince Puck that it was just the usual Glee harassment, and Daddy left it at that.

It was a decision that Kurt felt relatively confident in, even as he was shoved into another locker. The bullying had escalated so slowly, that it never really seemed like things were that bad. Until the day Kurt was getting ready to shower, and he realized that he was pretty bruised up.

The bruises on his back and arms could be pretty easily covered. Long sleeve shirts and creative excuses to avoid sex, and Kurt would be fine. The bruises down his left hip...if Kurt got spanked, it was going to be pretty obvious. 

Staring at his body in the mirror, Kurt considered his options and the likely outcome. He could tell Daddy. Which would lead to a long, and likely painful, discussion about not lying and full-disclosure. Not to mention the likelihood of being shipped back to the social and sartorial Siberia that was Dalton. Kurt could not put that blazer back on. His second option was to not tell Daddy. This seemed like a better idea. He got to stay at McKinley. Sure, Azimio would keep beating the crap out of him, but that was still preferable. 

If Daddy found out...Kurt tried not to think about that. Daddy always said that Kurt controlled the punishments, and that all he needed to do to keep from getting spanked was behave himself. So he would behave himself.

And behave himself Kurt did. Noah didn’t really notice anything at first. It wasn’t unusual for them to go a week or two between Kurt testing the limits. But during the third week, Noah started getting a little more suspicious. He cornered Kurt after Glee practice one day.

“What’s up Kid?”

Kurt smiled, “What do you mean Daddy?”

“You’re being really well behaved. And it’s not that I don’t appreciate the break from spanking you, but I get the feeling you’re hiding something.”

Kurt shook his head quickly, and laughed, “So you’re upset that I’m being too good Daddy? You know that sounds just a little bit crazy, right?”

Noah smiled at that. It did sound crazy. Maybe the whole discipline thing was working, and Kurt was just trying harder. With that pleasant thought in mind, Noah put his suspicions out of his mind, and focused on just enjoying time with Kurt.

And luckily for Noah, they were about to spend plenty of time together. Burt and Carol were finally going to take their honeymoon, and Finn had plans with Quinn while they were gone.

Which left the Hudmel house open and empty for Kurt and Daddy. Noah was thrilled; Kurt was panicked.

“Noah, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to spend too much time here while they’re gone.”

“Why not?” Noah laughed.

“I don’t know; I’ve got a lot of homework and I’m just really busy. Plus, what if the neighbors notice you spending the night...”

“Baby, they’ve never noticed before; I’m not worried. And I get that you want to get good grades, but we can study together. We do it all the time.”

“You’re not going to want to watch Project Runway with me,” Kurt was starting to get a little desperate.

“You’re not going to want to watch Deadliest Catch with me. What are you going to do when we live together? Am I going to have to move out every time Tim Gunn gets a new show?”

Kurt looked at his hands, then forcing himself to smile, he made eye contact again. “I guess you’re right. I’m just acting crazy.”

Noah smiled back and leaned in for a quick kiss. “I’m going to go and get my stuff, then I’ll meet you at your house.” Without a backward glance, he left McKinley, full of plans for their week.

While Noah was planning all the fun things they could do, Kurt was freaking the fuck out. Pacing around his bedroom, he tried to figure out how he was going to sleep with Puck without him noticing the bruises. That seemed like a pretty easy issue; Kurt could wear pajamas and just tell Daddy he wasn’t in the mood. Things like bathing were more of a problem...

Kurt didn’t know what to do, but he figured he could forestall an argument tonight by showering and changing into pajamas before Noah got there. Which he did quickly, managing to throw on a shirt just as Noah came down the stairs.

“Hey! You’re showered and ready for bed already?”

“Uh huh. I’m like super-tired Daddy.”

“It’s 5:45 Kurt.”

Kurt smiled and nodded quickly. “It’s been a long week.”

“O-kay...So, dinner?”

“There’s chicken in the fridge. Leftovers from last night we can heat up. Then, I thought we could watch a movie maybe?”

As Kurt shepherded Noah through the evening, he had a brilliant plan. This was how their time would go. Kurt would behave perfectly, better than perfectly really, and he would just act like a cruise director. If there were always activities planned, then there would be no time for awkward conversations about ‘where on earth did those bruises come from Kurt Hummel.’

It wasn’t a fail-proof plan, but it was the best he could come up with. It’s not like he had a lot of options. And through dinner and starting the movie, it went pretty well.

Mid-way through the movie, Daddy clicked off the television.

“Daddy! I was watching that!”

“Bedtime Sweetheart.”

“It’s only 7:30!!!” Kurt was appropriately outraged. Even if he was only five or six, as Noah often treated him, he would still not be going to bed at 7:30.

“I’m glad you’ve learned to tell time. Come on now, time to brush your teeth.” Standing up, Daddy started heading toward the basement, clearly expecting Kurt to simply follow him.

At first, Kurt was tempted to simply stay on the couch, but as he leaned back, his managed to rest one of his new bruises against the arm. Jumping up, he followed Daddy to the basement, where he docilely brushed his teeth and climbed into bed.

“What do you want to read tonight?”

“I dunno Daddy.”

“Wizard of Oz?” Noah held up the worn copy that Kurt had in his bookshelf.

Kurt shook his head, wrinkling his nose. “We read that one already Daddy.”

“Mary Poppins?” Daddy held up another book.

“No, I don’t want that one either.”

“What about some fairy tales?”

Kurt flopped backwards. “Can’t we just finish watching the movie Daddy?”

“Nope. It’s time for bed. So, do you want a story, or do you just want to go to sleep?”

“I WANT to watch a MOVIE,” Kurt said emphatically.

“That’s not an option. Last chance Baby. Do you want to read a book, or are you ready to sleep already.”

“A stupid book I guess.” Even as Kurt was saying the words, he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He was moving toward a spanking, he could see it; and yet, he couldn’t seem to stop.

Daddy turned and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. “Excuse me? You must be really tired Kurt. I think it would be better if you just went to sleep now; you’re acting like you need to rest.” And with that, Noah began pulling covers up and moving pillows around. “We can try reading a story tomorrow if you want.”

“Daddy!” Kurt whined.

After leaning over to drop a kiss on Kurt’s forehead, Noah began making his way up the stairs. “Good night Kurt.”

“That’s not fair! How come I have to go to bed and you don’t!”

“Because you’re tired, and I’m not. I’ll be down in a little bit,” turning, Noah made eye contact with Kurt, “Do NOT get out of bed Kurt Hummel. Understand?”

“Yes,” Kurt snapped grouchily, sinking further under the covers and crossing his arms. He lay awake pouting for a while, but he soon fell asleep. Weeks of lying to Daddy and being on his best behavior had been exhausting.

He slept a deep, if not altogether dreamless sleep. He had several nightmares, all involving some variety of punishment from Daddy when he found out about Azimio. When he woke from the last nightmare, he thought briefly of telling Daddy, who was asleep next to him.

He could just wake Daddy up right now, and tell him. And then get spanked for not saying anything sooner, take cod liver oil for lying, both by omission and directly, and get sent back to Dalton. A small part of Kurt reminded him that these were all things that were going to happen anyway, once Daddy found out. However, this part was overridden by the angry (and admittedly petulant sounding) voice that kept saying IF Daddy found out.

So, lying back down, and convincing himself that Noah realizing what was happening with Azimio was not a foregone conclusion, Kurt tried to fall back to sleep. It was harder this time, and he finally decided to give up sometime around 3:30, when he got up and wandered upstairs, careful not to wake Daddy.

He sat down on the couch, and flicked the television to an infomercial for the Magic Bullet. It was oddly soothing, and he soon drifted back off to sleep.

A sleep that he was rudely jerked out of by a slap to his ass.

“Ouch! Daddy!”

“What are you doing out of bed Kurt? It’s 5:00 in the morning!”

Rolling onto his back in an attempt to shield himself from further swats, Kurt rubbed at his eyes sleepily. “Couldn’t sleep Daddy. I just came up here so I didn’t wake you up.”

“You shouldn’t be out of bed in the middle of the night Kurt,” Daddy chided, as he sat on the couch next to him. “I should really spank you, you know that Brat?”

“No Daddy! I woke up from a bad dream and I couldn’t fall back to sleep!”

Sighing tiredly, Noah ran a hand over Kurt’s hair, “you should have woken me up Baby.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Kurt looked down.

“Okay, new rule,” as Noah began talking again, he gathered Kurt up in his arms and began moving toward the basement, “you stay in bed when you’re put there. If you get out, something better be on fire. You get a free pass this one time, but that’s it. Fair?”

“You don’t need to carry me Daddy, I’m not a baby,” Kurt struggled a little.

“No, you’re a little boy who should know better than to get out of bed at some ungodly hour to watch infomercials. A fact that I’m forgetting because it’s 5:00 AM on a Saturday, and I really don’t want to have to spank you right now. So appreciate the gift I’m giving you,” Noah dropped Kurt onto his bed, “and go back to sleep before I change my mind.”

Kurt looked appropriately shamefaced at that lecture, and he crawled back under his sheets. “Sorry Daddy,” he said in a small voice.

“It’s okay Baby,” Noah kissed him again, then rested his forehead against Kurt’s, “Now go to sleep.” 

Curling back up together, they both fell into a deep, and this time dreamless, sleep, until 9:30, when they got up to make pancakes together. Seated at the table, they began to plan their day.

“Can we go to the playground Daddy?” 

“If that’s what you want to do today.”

Kurt nodded emphatically. “The far-away playground with the tire swing,” he stated decisively.

“That’s fine Baby. Eat your pancakes.”

The “far-away playground,” as Kurt referred to it, was over an hour away. It was also always deserted. The boys had come across it one day when they were driving aimlessly, just talking, and it had quickly become one of Kurt’s favorite places to go. 

Kurt was swinging his legs enthusiastically as he planned out their day. He already knew what he wanted to do today, and he figured that as long as they were out of the house, he would be fine. As he thought this, he continued to move the pancakes around his plate.

“Kurt, you need to eat if you want to go do something,” Daddy’s voice was gentle, but Kurt knew from experience that Daddy would quickly become less gentle if he tried to get out of eating. Sighing, he ate another half pancake.

“All done Daddy! Can we go now!”

“You need to eat some more please.”

“I’m full Daddy. I don’t want anymore.”

“Finish your juice and that pancake, and you can be done.”

“But Daddy,” Kurt whined, “I’m not hungry anymore.”

“If you want to go to the playground Kurt, you need to eat some more. I don’t want you complaining you’re hungry again in 30 minutes.”

“I won’t Daddy. I’m really full,” as Kurt said that, he pushed his plate away.

“Then we aren’t going to the playground Kurt,” Daddy’s voice was very matter-of-fact, “You need to eat some more or we’ll stay home today.”

“But I’m Not Hungry Daddy,” Kurt spoke slowly, emphasizing each word as though Daddy were a bit dim.

Pulling Kurt’s plate in front of himself, Noah pushed most of the food to the side, leaving just the half-pancake in the middle. “That and your juice Kurt. Can you do that without the attitude, or do you want to be rude to Daddy?”

“I’m just not hungry Daddy,” Kurt slumped backward in his chair.

“Then we won’t go out today.” 

“Can’t I just drink my juice?”

“This isn’t a debate. Eat Kurt.”

Crossing his arms, Kurt muttered to himself, “This sucks.”

“Go get the cod liver oil.”

“Well, that’s certainly not going to improve the taste of the pancakes,” Kurt snarked. Even before the last word had left his mouth, he could feel the color draining from his face. Too far. Definitely too far.

This thought was confirmed by Noah giving Kurt a Look. It was not a Look that Kurt wanted to see on Daddy’s face.

“Sorry Daddy! I didn’t mean it...I just didn’t want to eat anymore.”

Noah didn’t say anything, simply staring at Kurt.

“Hey, so how about I finish my pancakes, go and get the cod liver oil, and then I can hang out in the corner until you look less like you want to kill me...”

Noah snorted as Kurt crammed the food in his mouth and then shot out of the kitchen. It was like something out of a cartoon. He schooled his expression so that when Kurt got back, he could be the appropriately stern Daddy. 

Kurt hated the corner with a passion, but he stood still and silently. He could not let Daddy spank him. He waited and waited, for what seemed like forever, until Noah called him over.

Forcing himself to walk the 10 feet, Kurt stood in front of him, eyes on the floor. “Sorry Daddy,” his voice was low.

Noah was carefully pouring out a spoonful of the cod liver oil, and he held it out to Kurt. “Sorry isn’t magic Baby. You can’t do whatever you want and then say sorry like it fixes it.”

Kurt swallowed the oil, grimacing as it dripped down the back of his throat. “I know.” He leaned forward so he was half-resting on Noah’s lap, head on his shoulder.

“I really ought to spank you Baby, you’re really pushing it today,” Noah gently smoothed Kurt’s hair away from his forehead, and watched Kurt’s face.

Kurt was trying to keep himself calm. Maybe if he was extremely compliant, he would just get spanked over his pajamas, “I’ll do better Daddy. Promise. No more trouble today.”

“Well, if you promise,” Puck’s voice was indulgent as he hugged Kurt to him and kissed his forehead. “Do you need help getting dressed Sweetheart?”

“I can do it Daddy.” Kurt’s voice was relieved.

Noah stood Kurt up and caught his eye. “Why don’t you go and change into play clothes then so we can go to the playground,” as he said that, he swatted Kurt toward the basement.

Kurt jumped a little at the smack, but it was more noise than sting. Rushing to the basement he focused on dressing before Daddy got downstairs. 

“Okay,” he thought to himself. “One more crisis averted. I can do this. I just have to keep it together.” As he was giving himself a pep talk, he looked at his face in the mirror. Nodding once decisively, he grabbed his shoes, and then raced back up the stairs.

“Ready Daddy!” He stopped directly in front of Puck, who was still washing dishes.

“Okay Dude. Cool your jets. I need to finish the dishes and get dressed. Where’s your coat?”

“I don’t need a coat. I want to help with the dishes.” Kurt went to the stove and began to pull the pan off.

“Kurt!” Noah’s voice was loud and very stern, “No!”

Kurt had frozen at the sound of Daddy’s voice. Regardless of whether or not he typically listened, he almost never heard Daddy use that tone with him. Turning slightly to stare at Noah, he waited.

Noah was moving toward him. Grabbing one arm, he towed Kurt over to the counter away from the stove; picking him up, he sat him down on the counter so that he could look directly into his eyes. As he began talking, he held onto both of Kurt’s upper arms, preventing him from moving away. “What’s the rule about the stove Kurt?”

Kurt looked down at his hands and mumbled a response, “Don’t touch without Daddy’s permission.”

“And why do we have that rule Kurt?”

“Because the stove’s hot and I could hurt myself,” even as Kurt responded, part of him was rebelling. He had been doing the majority of the cooking in his household since shortly after his 10th birthday. He knew the stove was hot. He wasn’t really a baby.

“It wasn’t on Daddy. I was just getting the pan for you.”

Noah stared at Kurt’s face, which was quickly developing a pretty mutinous look. “You don’t EVER touch the stove without permission. Are you having trouble remembering that? Because if you can’t remember it, we can see if a spanking helps.”

Kurt’s face blanched, and his eyes got big. “No Daddy. No spanking. I can remember. I just wanted to help you,” he leaned into Noah as he said this, not making eye contact.

Weighing the pros and cons of spanking Kurt, Noah decided to let it go. This was the first reminder about the stove. He could have Kurt write some lines instead; that was tedious enough that Kurt really hated doing it. With that decision, he lifted Kurt from the counter.

“Go get your punishment book please.” Turning back to the sink, he continued washing dishes as he waited for Kurt.

Kurt managed to hold in his sigh until he was all the way in his bedroom. He hated lines, but it was still better than a spanking. Carrying the notebook and a pen back up to the kitchen, he waited patiently at Daddy’s side as Daddy wiped his hands on the towel and took the notebook. 

Noah turned to the first blank page and began writing quickly. “Little boys do not play with the stove; it’s only for grown-ups.” Handing the book back to Kurt, he nodded toward one of the chairs at the table.

“Go sit over there and write that out. I want it 100 times please.”

Kurt trudged to the table and sat, careful to not sigh or complain. 100 times would take forever. They were never going to go to the park. He began writing.

Even as he wrote, the voice inside Kurt was complaining. This was stupid. He wasn’t a Baby. He could touch the stove. Kurt gripped the pen harder and harder, keeping himself from saying anything out loud. Noah kept an eye on him as he washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. By the time he was done, Kurt was only about half-way through, and his hand was pretty cramped.

Noah knelt next to him. “It’s not a race Baby. We can go as soon as you’re done, but we have all day to go to the park.” His voice was gentle

Kurt started tearing up; he couldn’t handle Noah being nice, especially not when he had done something wrong. Kurt hated crying, and he quickly and roughly brushed the tears away.

Noah sighed as he sat on the chair next to Kurt and pulled him over to sit on his lap. “Baby, what’s the matter? I can tell something’s bothering you. Why don’t you tell Daddy?”

Kurt leaned against him with a quiet sob, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. That sounded so good, just telling Daddy. He opened his mouth and began talking, “I-” he stopped.

Noah rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s okay Baby. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can fix it.”

Kurt really started crying at that. “I don’t know Daddy. I just don’t feel right.”

“Does your tummy hurt?”

“Not sick not right Daddy, just not right.”

“Well, I think somebody not being able to stay in bed might have something to do with that. You need to take a nap before we go anywhere.”

Kurt frowned at this. He hated naps. Lying quietly in a bed, with nothing to do except think; it would be torture while he was keeping a secret.

Unless...”You too?” Kurt asked.

“Me too what?” 

“You take a nap with me,” Kurt’s voice was pleading. Maybe if Noah was there he could just fall asleep. Fear of being found out would be a pretty good motivator. 

Noah really didn’t feel like sleeping anymore, but whatever was bothering Kurt was giving him nightmares. Maybe if they laid down together for a while, Kurt would feel like he could talk with Daddy.

“Okay Baby. Daddy will take a nap with you. I want you to go to the basement and get under the covers. Take off your jeans first; you won’t be able to sleep with those on,” Noah tugged at Kurt’s skinny jeans as he said it.

“K Daddy,” Kurt hopped off of Noah’s lap and moved toward the basement. He grabbed pajama pants and changed in his bathroom when he got there.

Noah followed him a minute later, notebook and pen in hand. “You need to do 54 more lines today Kurt. After dinner maybe?” he climbed into bed next to Kurt.

“You didn’t need to change back into your jammies Kurt. You could have just worn boxers,” frowning, he ran a hand up Kurt’s hip.

Kurt snuggled against him, one hand clutching Noah’s shirt and his left thumb in his mouth. Gently rubbing the fabric he held in his hand, he was already nodding off. “Cold Daddy,” he mumbled around the thumb.

Noah’s arms encircled him, and Daddy’s voice was a low rumble that Kurt could feel against the cheek he had pressed to Daddy’s chest, “well, we can’t have that. Sleep Baby. We’ll go to the park when you get up.” 

Both boys drifted off to sleep. Noah never slept better than when they were together. They napped for two hours, and when they got up, Kurt was quiet, but he docilely followed directions to get dressed while Daddy cooked lunch, and then he ate the grilled cheese set in front of him without complaint. He even put on a coat like Daddy asked without a complaint.

Kurt was quiet in the car with Daddy, his face pressed against the window. He answered Daddy’s questions, but he was clearly focused somewhere else. Midway to the park, Noah reached across the car and laid the back of his hand across Kurt’s forehead.

“Are you sure you feel okay?”

“I’m not sick Daddy,” Kurt responded, pushing Noah’s hand away from his face, “I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

Kurt shrugged and put his hand up to his mouth to pick at his lower lip. “I don’t know.”

Noah’s hand reached over to pull Kurt’s fingers away from his mouth. “You don’t know what you’re thinking about?” Even without looking at him, Kurt knew that Daddy was smiling. He tried to pull his hand away from Noah’s, but Daddy kept a tight grip on it, not letting go. “Stop Kurt, I don’t want you picking at yourself.”

“I won’t!” Kurt protested.

“I’m just making sure of that. Are you sure you don’t want to talk with me? You’re acting like something’s bothering you.”

Kurt ignored the invitation. “Can we go to the movies tonight?”

“No.”

“Why?” Kurt’s voice was verging on whiny.

“Because I said so.”

“That’s not a real reason,” Kurt managed to free his hand; although he raised it back up to his mouth, he stopped himself just in time and put both hands on his lap.

“Fine. We can’t go to the movies because A)I’m still not entirely sure you aren’t sick and B)Even if you aren’t sick I think you probably need some more sleep because you’re acting weird. Also, because I said so.”

Kurt kicked lightly at the bottom of the dashboard in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest. “I want to go to the movies.”

“I understand that. We aren’t going to the movies tonight. And if you don’t watch it, the only place you’re going is back home to bed.”

Kurt fell silent again. He wanted to curl up in the seat, but he knew Daddy was just going to make him put his legs down. He remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Kurt could feel Noah looking at him every couple of minutes, trying to figure out what was bothering him, but he didn’t want to talk about it.

The playground was muddy, courtesy of several days of rain, but there weren’t any other people there. As Noah parked the car, Kurt was already unbuckling and getting ready to get out. He didn’t want to be in such close quarters with Daddy anymore, and he was questioning his decision to ask to go to the park. It was too much time in the car with such a huge secret.

“Hold your horses Kurt. What are the rules?”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he began reciting the normal playground rules, “Come when Daddy calls, stay away from the parking lot, and don’t wander off.”

Noah leaned over to swat Kurt’s hip, “Don’t roll your eyes at Daddy. You need to stay away from the mud too. If you get wet you might get sick; it’s still kind of cold out.”

“‘K Daddy. Will you push me on the swings?”

Noah climbed out of the car and went around to Kurt’s door, opening it and holding out his hand. “What’s the magic word?”

Still holding onto Noah’s hand, and standing on his tip-toes, Kurt kissed Daddy, and then whispered in his ear, “please.”

“Alright, since you asked so nice.” Holding hands, they made their way to the swings.

Noah loved the far-away park as much as Kurt did. It was one of the few places that they could be out in public and Kurt could act little. If anyone had seen them, they may have thought it odd to see a high school junior being pushed on the swings, but the playground was typically abandoned. It gave Kurt the opportunity to run and play in a way that he never really had when he was actually 6 years old, and Noah loved Kurt’s child-like exuberance. Kurt was typically so controlled, it was nice to see him relaxed.

They played together for several hours. Kurt loved the swings, but he was also happy being able to walk with Noah, hand-in-hand, in a place where nobody was going to throw slushies at them. He loved the way that Noah was at the playground; Kurt could see him relax and shed his bad-ass persona, and it was one of the few places where Noah was genuinely cuddly in public.

“Okay Baby, time to go home. We have to stop at the grocery store to pick up something to make for dinner.”

Kurt wasn’t happy about going home, but he liked the idea of grocery shopping. With Daddy this relaxed, he figured he could probably beg his way into some Oreos. 

“I want spaghetti,” Kurt said, as Noah buckled his seatbelt.

“Do you now?” Daddy asked as he climbed into the car and turned it on. 

Kurt turned to Daddy and smiled, “Please Daddy?”

“Am I going to have to argue with you to get you to eat tonight?”

“I eat,” Kurt protested.

“You eat nothing, unless it has cream filling. I want to see you eat an actual sizeable portion of a meal tonight. If I make spaghetti, you have to promise to eat without arguing with me.”

Kurt settled back. “Coach Sylvester says my hips are like pears.”

Noah snorted, “Coach Sylvester also suggested that homeless people just give not being homeless a try and claims that Abraham Lincoln was a terrorist. She’s insane. So, do we have a deal? I want to see you eat dinner without any argument.”

“Oreos,” Kurt replied.

“We’re not having Oreos for dinner.”

“No Daddy. I’ll eat the spaghetti, but I want Oreos too. At least six.”

“You’re not eating six Oreos. If you eat dinner like a good boy, you can have two.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Three Oreos.”

“Alright then Kurt; three Oreos. Spaghetti for dinner. Now let’s go to the grocery store.”

And with that, Noah started the drive toward home. Midway there, they stopped at the grocery store. Kurt had his usual trouble staying with Daddy, and he got himself swatted in the cereal aisle.

“Do you want Oreos Kurt?” Noah asked after swatting him.

“Yes,” Kurt whispered, looking around to make sure nobody had seen.

Puck caught Kurt’s chin, “Eyes on me, you worry about what I think about your behavior. You need to stay with me. Hand on the cart please.”

“Daddy I don’t want to,” Kurt whined.

“I know someone who is going to bed after dinner.”

“No!” Kurt stomped his foot. He got another smack for it, and Noah pulled him close, putting his mouth next to Kurt’s ear. His voice was low, and Kurt’s face went hot with shame.

“Last shot Baby. You keep your hand on that cart and stop being naughty, or you can see how everyone reacts to a big boy like you being spanked at the grocery store.”

Kurt’s hand shot out to the cart. He was reasonably certain that Daddy wouldn’t actually spank him at the grocery store, but he didn’t really want to find out. He stayed next to the cart, one hand on it at all times until they got to the check-out lane. He got a few strange looks, but he reasoned that they were far enough away from Lima that it didn’t really matter.

While Daddy unloaded the cart, he tugged at Kurt’s hand and pulled Kurt to stand next to him, one hand resting right above Kurt’s butt. To anyone looking at them, it would seem a casual gesture of affection. Kurt knew that it was Daddy’s way of reminding him to stay put and behave. Which he was very careful to do.

He clutched Daddy’s hand tightly all the way to the car, and was quick to get into the car, not complaining when Daddy buckled his seatbelt. He sat quietly in his seat, knees to his chin, waiting for Daddy to get in. He could feel himself tearing up, and sniffled and blinked, not wanting to cry.

Noah sighed when he got into the car, reaching one hand over to wipe a tear off of Kurt’s cheek. “Sweetheart, I really wish you would just tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

Kurt leaned into Noah. He wanted so badly to just tell him what was happening with Azimio, but he couldn’t. “Embarrassed Daddy,” he whispered.

“I don’t like embarrassing you Kurt. You know that, right?”

Kurt nodded, pulling away from Daddy and staring at his hands. “Still don’t like it.”

“What do you have to do to keep that from happening Baby?”

Kurt flushed scarlet, “Behave,” he mumbled.

Noah didn’t want to keep harping on what had happened in the store. He was hoping that Kurt was just hungry and tired. “You ready to go home?”

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded, grateful to be done talking. He stayed quiet all the way back to the house. Once they got there, he started to go into the living room to turn on the television, but Noah stopped him.

“You need to go get your punishment book and finish your lines. I want you to sit at the counter so I can keep an eye on you.” He tried to keep his voice very calm and matter of fact since he figured Kurt wasn’t going to be happy.

“I’ll do it after dinner Daddy,” Kurt said, not turning to look at him.

“You’ll do it now like I told you.”

“Don’t want to,” Kurt wasn’t shouting or whining, but he sounded like he was about to start.

“One,” Noah’s voice was unamused. Kurt could tell that he had pushed too far today. He wanted to argue and stomp his foot, but instead, he turned and hurried to Daddy, burying his head against Noah’s chest.

“Sorry Daddy, I’ll get it.”

Noah ran a gentle hand across the back of Kurt’s head. “There’s Daddy’s good boy. Go ahead.”

Kurt went to the basement and gathered his punishment book and a pen from their hiding place. When he got back to the kitchen, he sat at the counter and began writing lines. He tried to keep his hand more relaxed this time so it wouldn’t cramp as badly.

Noah moved around the kitchen throwing together dinner. Once he had everything prepped, he poured a glass of milk and put it in front of Kurt. 

Kurt glared at the milk. “Don’t want that Daddy.”

Noah stood across from Kurt, both hands on the counter. “You know what Kurt? Saying ‘don’t want’ is the same as saying ‘No.’ And what’s the rule about ‘No’?”

Kurt clenched his jaw and stared angrily at the counter.

“Do you need to go to bed right after dinner?”

“No,” Kurt spat out.

Noah’s voice hardened, “Well, that’s exactly where you’re headed. Now, what’s the rule?”

“Not ‘llowed,” Kurt ground out between clenched teeth.

“What’s not allowed?” Noah felt like a jerk, but he wanted to get his point across to Kurt.

Kurt sighed, and then made eye contact. Daddy clearly wouldn’t let this go. “I’m not allowed to tell Daddy no.”

Noah nodded at him. “Thank you. Now drink your milk.”

Kurt groaned and dropped his head to the table. “I hate milk Daddy.”

“Don’t care. Drink it or go wait in the corner until you’re ready to. And, you still have to finish your lines before you do anything fun.” Noah turned away, focusing on dinner. Kurt was being ridiculous; he didn’t hate milk.

Scowling, Kurt picked up the glass and forced himself to drink the milk. Gulping the liquid in an effort to get it over with, he placed the empty glass back on the counter, with slightly more force than was strictly necessary. “Done.”

“Thank you. Do you want juice with dinner?”

“Yes,” Kurt focused on finishing the lines.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you.”

“Yes please Daddy. I would love some juice. Thank you for asking,” Kurt said, his voice taking on just the slightest bit of a sarcastic tone.

Noah turned around to finish the meal. Kurt was definitely going to take a bath and then get to bed when dinner was over. He was either tired or coming down with something. Resolving to not start another argument until he had gotten some food into Kurt, he busied himself cooking the pasta and plating everything up. Noah could wait to tell his Baby about the new bedtime until after they ate.

Once everything was finished, Noah leaned against the counter and watched Kurt. He could tell the lines were almost done, and he figured it was better to get them all finished before having Kurt stop. 

It took Kurt another ten minutes, but he finally had all of the lines written. He wordlessly shoved the book across the table to Daddy, who picked it up and scanned quickly. 

They had gotten sloppier towards the end, but they weren’t awful. Noah decided it was better to accept them as they were rather than start another power struggle with Kurt that evening. Closing the book and placing it back on the counter, he looked up.

“Go wash your hands please.”

Kurt slid off the stool and moved to the sink, scrubbing his hands with soap. When he was finished, he turned to Daddy. “I can help,” he offered, watching Noah move plates and glasses to the table.

“That’s okay Sweetheart, just-” Noah stopped himself. There was no reason for Kurt not to help. Maybe he would be a little more compliant if Noah let him help like a big boy...”Thank you Baby. Could you get forks and napkins for us please?”

Kurt nodded and retrieved the requested items. Moving to the table, he set them down, and then looked at Daddy expectantly.

“Thank you Sweetheart. Go ahead and sit down, I’m just getting drinks.”

Kurt moved over to where Noah was, standing so close that Daddy nearly tripped over him when he turned. 

Daddy laughed and lightly swatted Kurt, “Go sit. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Kurt jumped a little at the swat, but he stayed near Daddy. 

“Kurt, go on,” Noah gestured toward the table.

Kurt’s only response was to slip his hand in Daddy’s.

Noah raised his free hand up to Kurt’s forehead, feeling again for a fever, and then he leaned over and kissed. “No fever Baby. Are you tired?”

Kurt shook his head, “Nope. I just want to be with you.”

Kurt’s clinginess was uncharacteristic. Noah almost always initiated contact; the only time Kurt did was when he was upset or tired. 

“Alright Sweetheart, but I need both my hands for the drinks.”

Kurt dropped Daddy’s hand, grabbing a hold of Daddy’s belt instead. Noah focused on pouring juice into a sippy cup and a regular glass. After handing the sippy cup to Kurt, he laid on arm across his shoulder and hugged him. Kissing him on top of his head, he murmured, “You know I love you Kurt, right?”

Kurt nodded, and they made their way to the table. Noah pulled Kurt into his lap, not letting him sit in his own chair. He slid Kurt’s plate over and twirled some spaghetti onto a fork. Holding it up to Kurt’s mouth, he started feeding him. Alternating bites between the two of them, they ate both plates of spaghetti. 

“Are you still hungry?” he asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. “I want Oreos Daddy.”

“Of course you do. Do you think you need any more spaghetti?”

“Nope,” Kurt smiled, “Time for cookies.”

Noah smiled as he stood up, lifting Kurt onto his hip. “Alright, you did eat your dinner.” He carried Kurt into the kitchen and pulled the Oreos down from the cabinet. Kurt rested his head on Daddy’s shoulder, not arguing about being carried like a baby.

Noah was starting to worry. Kurt would typically be objecting to being carried, and he had never even tried to feed him, other than the one time with the bottle, anticipating a tantrum. He wanted to ask Kurt if he felt okay, but he had been pretty adamant that he was fine.

Settling back into a chair, Noah offered Kurt a cookie.

Kurt smiled innocently, “You said I could have four cookies Daddy.”

“No,” Noah responded, smiling, “I said you could have three Oreos.” Okay, that was more like normal.

After they ate their cookies, and Kurt convinced Daddy that one extra Oreo would not be the end of the world, Noah picked him up again and they walked out to the living room and sat in the rocker.

They rocked quietly, Kurt sucking his thumb, for a while. When Noah felt Kurt starting to drowse, he realized it was time to get ready for bed.

“Okay Baby. It’s time to go take a bath,” Daddy started to stand up, still holding Kurt. Who was struggling now.

“I’m not sleepy Daddy.”

“We’ll take a bath and see whether it’s time to sleep.”

“It’s not.”

“Okay Kurt. Don’t wiggle like that, Daddy’s going to drop you.”

“I don’t need a bath,” Kurt was still moving a little, but not as much as before.

“We’ve been to the playground today, and it was muddy. Plus, you have spaghetti sauce on your face,” Noah wiped a smudge from Kurt’s chin.

“I don’t-”

Puck interrupted, “You don’t what Kurt? I know you weren’t going to tell me you don’t want to do something.”

“I can do it myself. Put me down,” Kurt put his hands on Daddy’s chest and tried to push away from him.

Noah put him on his feet, but kept hold of one arm. Turning Kurt, he swatted him several times. “I told you to stop wiggling. Now, we’re going to go downstairs and you’re going to take a bath.”

“I don’t need help,” Kurt scowled.

Noah threw Kurt over his shoulder and began walking back to the basement. 

“Don’t carry me. I’m not a baby. I don’t need help.” Kurt drummed his fists against Daddy’s back.

“You must be very tired Baby to be throwing such a temper tantrum.”

“I am NOT throwing a temper tantrum,” Kurt shrieked. He felt irrationally pissed off, not to mention terrified about what was going to happen when Daddy saw the bruises.

Noah swatted him again; even through his jeans, it stung. “Knock it off Kurt. You’re getting dangerously close to getting spanked with the bath brush for hitting Daddy.”

Kurt stopped hitting Noah and hung limply over his shoulder. “I just want to take a shower by myself,” he wailed.

Putting Kurt on his bed, Noah knelt in front of him and made eye contact, “What is the problem Kurt?”

“I don’t need help. I’m not a baby,” his eyes dropped to his lap. 

“I think you’re lying Kurt.”

“I’m not Daddy,” Kurt’s voice was high.

Noah nodded once, “Hmmm. I think you can go wait in the corner until you’re ready to tell Daddy the truth.”

“It is the truth,” Kurt burst out.

Noah stood up, lifting his chin toward the corner, “go over there. You can let me know when you’re ready to tell the truth.”

Kurt trudged to the corner, crying. When he stood there, he wrapped his arms around himself and rested his forehead against the wall.

Noah sat on the bed, watching Kurt sniffle miserably in the corner. He could only make it 15 minutes before trying to get Kurt to talk.

“Baby, I’m kind of lonely over here by myself. You want to come here so we can talk about what’s bothering you?”

Kurt sniffled again, shaking his head no.

Noah sighed and tried something else, “Okay Baby, I’m offering one time only immunity. You tell Daddy what’s bothering you, and we’ll forget that you’ve spent the last two days lying to me and acting up.”

“You’re gonna be mad at me Daddy.”

“I don’t get mad at you Kurt, only at what you did. Besides, whatever you did, not talking about it isn’t making anything better.”

Kurt considered this for a moment. “No, I mean you’re going to be really really mad about this Daddy.”

“Did you kill somebody?”

Kurt shook his head, still not turning around.

“Then we can fix it. Come here.”

Kurt shuffled back to the bed. He began peeling off his jeans.

“Whoa Baby! We’re not there yet. You can keep your pants on.”

Kurt pulled his jeans off and turned so that Daddy could see his hip. Noah whistled low, and ran a hand gently across the bruises.

“What happened here?” he tried to keep his voice light.

Kurt turned to face him, keeping his eyes on the floor. He kicked his jeans off from around his feet and held his arms out to Daddy, silently asking to be held.

Noah obliged, pulling Kurt onto the bed to lay down and cuddling with him. “How did you get those bruises Sweetheart?”

“‘Member when Karofsky was hurting me?” Kurt’s voice was breathy and child-like.

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“And I didn’t tell you...”Kurt trailed off.

“Yes-” Noah waited.

“And you said that I would be in big trouble if I ever didn’t tell you something that important again?”

Noah nodded.

“Azimio’s kind of been bothering me.”

“What do you mean, ‘kind of been bothering you?’” Noah’s voice was calm.

“Like before,” Kurt buried his face in Daddy’s chest. 

Noah remained quiet, holding Kurt and waiting for him to say something else.

When Kurt spoke again, his voice was muffled, “Don’t make me go back to Dalton. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Going to Dalton is not a punishment Kurt.”

“Yes it is!” Kurt protested, pushing away from Noah so that he could look at Daddy’s face. “It was awful there. The other Warblers are mean, and they have no appreciation for Broadway. And those blazers are awful.”

Noah leaned his face into Kurt’s arm, his shoulders shaking. Kurt went quiet, not sure what Daddy was doing. After a minute, Noah lifted his face, laughing.

“It’s not funny Daddy!” Kurt squawked.

“The blazers? Really Kurt?”

Kurt balled his hand into a fist and hit Noah in the chest. “It’s not funny. You sent me away, and I had to leave all my friends!” He pulled his arm back to slug Daddy again, but he was halted by Noah’s hand.

Daddy was not laughing anymore. “I would not do that if I were you.” His voice held a pretty clear warning.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Kurt’s eyes were filling with tears again.

Noah sighed. “I’m sorry Kurt. You’re right; I shouldn’t laugh. Come on Baby, let’s get you into the bathtub and ready for bed.”

“What are you going to do?”

Noah stood up and pulled Kurt after him, walking to the bathroom and starting to fill the tub. “Remember that paddle I showed you?”

Kurt nodded. After he had started at Dalton, Daddy had brought over a clear paddle that Kurt had hidden away with the rest of their toys. 

Noah pulled Kurt between his knees and finished undressing him. He kept his voice nonchalant, “Well, that’s made out of lexan. I bought it after everything happened with Karofsky.”

“You’re going to spank me with it? I don’t want you to use a paddle,” Kurt protested. 

Noah stopped what he was doing and forced Kurt to look in his eyes. “You tell me that you don’t deserve to be paddled Kurt. Go ahead,” he waited.

Kurt looked away. Daddy had warned him if he ever hid something that big from Daddy again, or did anything dangerous, he would use that paddle. 

“What am I going to do with you Kurt? I spank you and give you cod liver oil for lying when you go out with Mercedes after I tell you not to. What the hell do I do for covering this up?”

Kurt shrugged. He looked miserable. “I don’t know. But I don’t want you to use a paddle.”

“Well, I don’t want to use a paddle Kurt. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to. But clearly, using the wooden spoon when Karofsky threatened to kill you didn’t make enough of an impression. So, I’m going to use the paddle tonight, and then tomorrow, we can talk about how we’re going to deal with Azimio.”

“I”m not going back to Dalton.”

Noah held Kurt’s hand as he stepped into the bath and sat down, and then he began washing his hair. 

“You’ll do what you’re told.”

“You’re mean Daddy. I hate Dalton. I want to stay at McKinley.”

Catching Kurt’s chin, Daddy made eye contact. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. I don’t want to see you leave McKinley either Baby, but we need to figure out a way to keep you safe.”

Kurt pulled away from Noah’s hand and scowled. 

“Lean back so I can rinse the shampoo out.”

“I can do it myself.”

Wordlessly, Noah handed him the rinse cup and sat back on his heels. Kurt looked at Daddy, surprised. He hadn’t really expected him to do that...

Daddy waited a minute, then nodded toward the cup. “Go on then, rinse out your hair.”

With a very nasty expression on his face, Kurt filled the cup with water, then looked at Daddy again. Calmly, he leaned over and poured the water into Daddy’s lap.

Noah jumped and cursed. 

With a smirk, Kurt made eye contact. “Not ‘llowed to use those words Daddy.” He looked down at the bathwater, still smiling.

Noah wanted to stand up and walk away so that he could calm down, and he almost did. Then he caught a look in Kurt’s eye, just a glimmer, gone as soon as it came, of fear.

Daddy reached for the cup calmly and filled it with water, “Go ahead and lean back so I can rinse out your hair.”

Kurt scrunched his eyes shut and did as he was told. He half-expected Daddy to pour the water in his face. As he was leaned back, Daddy began talking, his voice conversational.

“I know you feel pretty guilty about not telling me Kurt, and that’s why you’re acting like this. We’re going to finish your bath and deal with it. You don’t need to try to make things any worse.”

“I’m not,” Kurt didn’t even believe himself. He fell silent, following Daddy’s instructions without comment. 

Normally, they both enjoyed bath time. Noah had made a lot of effort to get toys for Kurt to play with, and Kurt loved to draw with the bath crayons and play with his flute, and floating blocks. He relaxed in the water, playing and drawing pictures, often wanting to stay in until his fingers got pruney and Daddy insisted that he get back out.

Noah didn’t bother to give him any toys today; with Kurt’s mood, he figured he would end up with blocks pitched at his head. It was typical Kurt; the behavior would continue to escalate until Noah would have no choice but to spank him.

Kurt would cry and tell Daddy he was mean, but he would also feel better afterward, like the slate was wiped clean. Noah was berating himself silently. He should have figured this out. Kurt had been avoiding sex, not wanting Noah to see him naked for any reason, and that was just strange.

Grabbing a towel, he motioned for Kurt to stand up and then wrapped him in the towel. Pulling the plug on the tub, he lifted Kurt up and carried him back to the bedroom, where he sat down on the bed. 

Noah carefully towelled Kurt dry and pulled on pajamas. “You better go moisturize if you want to do that before bed. You aren’t going to want to sit once we’re done.”

“Why are you being so mean Daddy?” Kurt turned to move to his vanity; he didn’t get far. Daddy grabbed his arm and pulled him short.

“What am I doing that’s mean Kurt?” Noah’s voice was amazingly calm, given that his jeans were soaked through and he had been driven half-crazy for the last two days trying to figure out what was going on with Kurt.

Kurt couldn’t make eye contact. His hands were twisted together, moving frantically. Noah grabbed them and held them still.

“What am I doing that’s mean Baby?”

Kurt stomped his foot and started crying. “I don’t want you to paddle me.”

Noah swatted Kurt. “Don’t stomp. I want you to go and finish getting ready for bed please. I need to change.”

“No!” even as Kurt yelled, he stomped his foot again.

Noah sat back on the bed and pulled Kurt to stand between his knees. He calmly stripped off Kurt’s pajamas; standing back up, he towed Kurt by one hand over to the corner. Once Kurt was standing there, he stood behind him for a minute, hands resting on the walls on either side of Kurt. 

Leaning, he began talking into Kurt’s ear. “Daddy is going to change. Then, you are going to be paddled. That’s non-negotiable. Being naughty isn’t going to distract me Kurt. And for what’s worth, I think you do want me to paddle you. I think you’re acting up to make sure I do. You are going to stand here until I call you over. If you disobey Daddy, you are going to have a very unpleasant couple of days here. Understand?”

Kurt was breathing shallowly, and he nodded quickly. Daddy had somehow morphed from calm to terrifying, and suddenly, Kurt was really regretting his temper tantrums and foot stomping, both of which typically led to at least being swatted. And oh God, he had poured water on Daddy. He was going to die.

Noah wanted to hug Kurt and calm him down, but he forced himself to walk away and change into his own pajamas. Every attempt he had made to be gentle with Kurt tonight had been met with temper tantrums and tears. It was better to just get this over with. He walked over to the trunk where their toys were hidden, and he pulled out the lexan paddle.

Settling on the bed, he called Kurt over.

Kurt knew he needed to turn around, but he couldn’t. Daddy had never paddled him before, and he was scared. He had been really naughty, and this was going to hurt.

“You need to come here Kurt.”

Sniffling, Kurt was twisting his hands, “I don’t want-”

Noah interrupted, “I know, you don’t want me to paddle you. You’re getting paddled. One.”

“I hate it when you count,” Kurt wailed.

“You’re going to hate it more if you let me get to three. A bedtime spanking over this paddling will not feel good. Two.”

Forcing himself to turn, Kurt walked to Daddy. He walked slowly, embarrassed by his nudity when Daddy was dressed but dreading the paddling more. Daddy sat on the bed waiting patiently. 

When Kurt got there, Daddy pulled him over his knee and gently ran a hand down his back.

“Why are we here Kurt?”

“I didn’t tell you about Azimio,” Kurt’s voice was soft and tearful.

“What about Azimio?”

“That he was pushing me and stuff.”

“Alright. I’m going to ask you this one time Kurt, and I will know if you’re lying. Has he threatened you?”

Kurt shook his head violently. “No Daddy! I mean, he said he was going to throw me in the dumpsters or punch me, but not like with Karofsky. I swear.”

“How long Kurt?”

“Since I got back...” Kurt trailed off, knowing that this response was not going to make Daddy happy.

“Okay then,” Noah was silent for half a minute, trying to figure out what he should say next. 

Gathering his thoughts, he started again. “I’m going to paddle you Kurt. Do you understand why?”

Kurt’s voice was quiet, and he sounded very young, “‘Cause I didn’t tell you about Azimio. I don’t want to go back to Dalton Daddy.” He started crying.

Noah decided that was good enough. He figured it was time to let the paddle make an impression. He had tested it on himself before bringing it over, and he was certain it would.

Raising his right hand high, he swatted Kurt. Kurt jumped, then relaxed with the realization that it was just Daddy’s hand. Maybe Daddy wouldn’t actually paddle him...

He was quickly disabused of that notion. After a quick warm-up with his hand, Noah picked up the paddle.

When it cracked across Kurt’s backside, Kurt wailed. It stung! It hurt as bad as the switch, but everywhere all at once. He began moving his feet, trying to get enough purchase on the floor to push himself off of Daddy’s lap. 

No luck. Noah brought the paddle down again and again. By the fifth time, Kurt was already babbling incoherently, promising anything if Daddy would just please please please stop. 

Daddy wanted to stop. Even though the paddle didn’t look like it was doing much of anything, Puck knew from testing it that it stung badly. When he thought about ending the paddling after the first dozen strokes, he reminded himself of what could happen to Kurt because of hiding a secret this big. That helped him keep going.

He began to lecture again, “You don’t ever lie to Daddy Kurt. And you especially do not cover up something so important. What if Azimio really hurt you? I don’t care what you’re worried about, covering something up only ever makes everything worse.”

As he lectured, he peppered Kurt’s backside with light sting-y swats. Kurt’s legs were kicking all over the place, and his free hand shot back to protect his backside.

Noah managed to stop the paddle just in time. Pulling Kurt’s arm to the middle of his back and pinning it, he continued.

“It’s not your fault that Azimio is bothering you, but it is your fault you are getting paddled. You should have come to Daddy when it started. It was very very naughty that you didn’t, and I am very disappointed Kurt.”

Hearing those words, Kurt hung his head and cried. Daddy did not often say he was disappointed. Kurt sobbed like his heart was broken, trying to get words out.

“Don’t say that Daddy,” he managed to choke past the tears.

“How do you think Daddy would feel if something happened to you? How do you think your Dad would feel? Or Carol and Finn? You have a lot of people who love you.”

Deciding it was time to finish up, Noah moved the paddle so that it was covering the underside of Kurt’s bottom and his thighs.

“I trusted you Kurt. After everything that happened with Karofsky, I thought you understood why you needed to tell me things. We agreed that you could come back from Dalton because Karofsky wasn’t going to be bothering you, and because you said that you would tell Daddy if anything happened. I thought you were a big enough boy that you would be responsible.”

Kurt hung limp over Daddy’s lap, crying inconsolably. His bottom felt like it was on fire, and Daddy had never lectured like this before. Even after the incident with Karofsky, it hadn’t been this bad. He wanted to apologize again, but he couldn’t get the words out.

With one final smack to the middle of his backside, Noah was done. Kurt didn’t move, just sobbing his heart out and waiting for Daddy to help him up.

“Alright Baby, let’s get you up,” Noah crooned, as he helped Kurt to stand and then lay himself down on the bed. Kurt cried and clung to Daddy, not wanting him to leave, so Noah lay down as well.

It took Kurt quite some time to stop crying. Even once his tears had slowed, he still shook. His hands were tightly fisted in Noah’s shirt, not wanting Daddy to go anywhere.

Noah murmured nonsense to Kurt, the same soothing patter that parents everywhere use. When Kurt had calmed down enough, he began talking.

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“I know Baby. We’ll talk tomorrow about what we’re going to do, then it’ll be over.”

Kurt nodded, snuggling closer to Daddy, “that paddle really hurts a lot Daddy. A lot a lot.”

“More than the switch?”

Kurt nodded, “I don’t like it.”

Noah brushed hair off Kurt’s forehead. “Do you ever like anything we use?”

Kurt giggled at that. “Not really. Your hand hurts a lot too Daddy. I don’t like being spanked.”

“Who controls whether you get spanked Kurt?” This was a frequent topic of conversation.

Kurt sighed. “I know Daddy. I gotta behave myself if I don’t want to get punished.”

“Yeah, you do. Daddy doesn’t like spanking you. I would be very happy if I didn’t have to do it.” Noah tried to sit up so that he could go to the bathroom and get a washcloth, but Kurt refused to let go.

“Daddy,” he whimpered, “don’t leave me.”

Noah tried to extricate himself from Kurt, “I’m not going anywhere Kurt. I’m just getting a washcloth for your face.”

Kurt held on stubbornly, “Want you here Daddy.”

Noah sighed and lay back down, trying to wipe Kurt’s tear-stained face off with his hands. “You’re all sticky from crying.”

Sniffling, Kurt wiggled closer to Daddy, throwing his top leg over Daddy’s hip in an effort to pin him to the bed. “Don’t care. Stay with me.”

Noah sighed, “Kurt, we need to turn off the lights. And you need pajamas.”

“Please don’t go,” Kurt whined, face pressed to Noah’s chest.

Feeling blindly for the blanket, Noah pulled it up to cover them both. He could switch off the light once Kurt fell asleep.


End file.
